Three Years, Two Months, One Day
by Hearns
Summary: Earth Makes Contact with Destiny after 3 Years. What has happened there and back home during that time. Various Characters. New Chapter up
1. Marian

Three years, two months, one day

By Shannon Hearn

* * *

><p>Well considering that when SGU was canceled, I like a lot of fans have started up writing sort of a virtual season 3 episodes. So after looking over them I started to notice a theme that hasn't been covered in these fic... What about the people back home?<p>

So I decided to take all of the loose ends that were left up in the air and used them to start off a story that you all might like. I'll be updating this sporadically as I have a Witchblade and Tron Fic that I want to get done before I get too deep into this story.

So let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Two Months overdue.<p>

* * *

><p>Marian Wallace walked into Home World Security. In the three years since Eli had gone into stasis onboard Destiny and helping Sharon through her emotional turmoil, she had become a sort of fixture at the military complex.<p>

She had due to strange luck become the person that had decided to comfort and console the families of the Destiny crew.

Somehow Marian had befriended that young girl, Chloe's mother and through her contacts been able to aid the Families in coping with their loved ones being trapped halfway across the universe.

Through her and Mrs. Armstrong's influence they had come up with a way for the families to do something to aid Home World Security in helping get their loved ones home. For the most part, between the dancer girl that Matthew boy had fathered a son with and that TJ girl's sister who had taken time off from work to aid Marian in treating Sharon during her post Camille breakup suicide attempt... They had all become family. A slightly dysfunctional one at that but a family none the less forged not out of blood, but of a common bond. They were much like the one that had formed on Destiny who through their troubles had become stronger. Heck, Mathew's son had made the honor role at his school through Marian being a grandmother figure in his life and giving the girl some advice of how to cope with being a single mom.

For those who had the experience and the security clearance had offered during the past two months since Destiny was supposed to check in had started to make meals for those on Stone Duty. Sometimes a hot meal meant a lot for the people on duty as the team of doctors, engineers and scientists waited to hear word. Even Doctor McKay had forgiven her for the accidental citrus incident. But hey... it was the same day that he learned that his wife was with child as they were rushing him to the emergency room. Somehow she had been invited to the Baby shower by his wife, a nice woman who out of the two of them had debated about names and had settled upon Elizabeth for a girl and for a gender neutral name Sam for either a boy or a girl. Marian grinned at image. Maybe Eli had met a girl out there among the crew. Somehow Eli during his last visit had dodged around the topic when it had been brought up.

With a sigh Marian made her way through the hallway with the Tupperware plates for the people on call. Today it was Dr. "Bill" Lee, Colonel Carter, and Doctor Becket and by the looks of things the Civilian oversight person was nowhere in sight, though the sounds of heaving coming from the restroom stated that it was probably them. Ivana was with her first child and was the only person that from the sounds of it could swear in Russian with a Coney Island accent between heaves. As a bureaucrat she was a pain, but a tolerable one who had been placed there as part of the pencil pushers who did oversight for this Organization and it's off world operations. She pitied the person who would be swapping with her if a connection was ever made. You journey home, and spend half of it looking over a toilet bowl instead of spending it with those you love. So anything she could do to calm that woman's stomach would be a big benefit to the people of Destiny, and that darn kid.

"Hey Marian... So what is on the menu for tonight?" Bill said clearing off a section of the desk he was at.

"Not much... Just some old school diner food. Some chicken fried steak, mash potatoes with a side of okra. And for our pregnant friend in there, homemade chicken soup with a grilled cheese on sourdough toast." With that Carter looked at the large bowl that contained the soup.

"I think that you made more than enough." Carter said seeing the additional things that Marian had brought with her.

"I wanted to have something ready in case the person that comes through has something to have to remind them of home." Marian said as she started to open up the containers. Bill who was on stone duty moved around some to let Marian bring him a plate. As she brought the plate over she brushed the side of the communication stone terminal and...

"... Chloe, I know that in the two months we have been back... Do you think that he loves me?" Marian looked to see a young red haired girl in grayish leather taking to her. "I know that I'm not exactly what one would call a normal Tau'ri girl material, but considering that after all we have both been through. Do you think that at some point in the future he might take me as his wife? I mean I did borrow some clothes including your blouse to look like one of your people. I mean between being killed, my consciousness stuck in the stones, being uploaded to Destiny's computer, being stuck in a computer no man's land, downloaded by an Ancient into my resurrected body and dealing with being alive again. Do you think that is too much baggage to bring into a relationship to a boy whose writings and research you studied for nearly a year?" Marian had just transferred into Chloe's body and this... girl was spilling her guts about some Terry boy she was in love with. That was when she looked over in the mirror then at the communications stones terminal.

"Chloe?" A buxom female soldier in an American uniform reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. James is what the name tag said on the uniform.

"Chloe... if you are upset about the blouse... I cleaned it." The read haired girl said pleadingly.

"Why did it take you so long to contact Earth?" Marian looked over at the stone terminal again.

"Ginn... we have a connection..." James said in awe.

"You are from Earth?" the red head said with a bit of fear in her voice thinking that Marian was some sort of alien ready to bite her head off. Marian decided to speak to calm this girl and probably get some answers.

"Yes I am..." the girl pulled back some in fear." You don't have to worry, dear. I won't separate you from the boy you are in love with." This calmed the girl down some. Then out of instinct she reached out and hugged the girl. "I am just glad that the people on Destiny are alright, and if that Terry boy gives you any trouble... Just let me yell at him for a few minutes and he should see things much clearer." With that the girl started crying.

"Okay..." the girl said crying softly.

"Now go to that boy you care so much about and give him a kiss of passion so great that he will wish to marry you. If half of what you have been through didn't make your relationship stronger, I don't know what would." Marian said as the wiped away the girl's tears.

"Thank you..." With that the girl hugged her back and buried her face into Marian's chest.

"Well, might as well break the news to the rest of the crew that we have a connection." That was when James got on her radio.

"You do that Ms. James... And tell them that I need to speak to a few people. One of them happens to be one Ms. Wray." With that Marian stood up and motioned for the girl to walk out of room. "Go to your boyfriend. I was young and in love once, if you have someone who will stick it out with you then things will work out for the better." Marian said giving the girl some words of wisdom.

"Alright." The girl said as she started down the hallway as Marian heard James make the call over the radio.

"Ms. James... before Colonel Young gets here, please bring me up to speed on why it took you guys so long to make a call to Earth?"

"Long story short, we had decompression in the section where we had the stones stored. Took us a while to get in there, but once we did... We as you can see, the terminal needed a little work to get up and running again." James gave her statement of the last few events.

"So, our phone was working, but yours was out. That was the theory among some folks back home." Marian said as she saw Colonel Young and Camille Wray come in.

"Please identify yourself!" The Colonel said in his most formal manner possible. Well Marian wanted to know what was going on, might as well get the hard part out of the way. That was when she spoke, it wasn't to Colonel Young, it was to Camille.

"Camille... It's Marian..." This was when she decided to drop the bombshell. "Sharon has been through emotional hell because of you... and through Sharon's suicide attempt, I have done my best to live long enough to tell this to your face. You never do that to the ones you love Camille." With that Marian turned to Colonel Young.

"Now, you can bring me up to speed on what has happened so far in the two months that you guys forgot to call."

"Well it is a long story..." Young said to her.

"Well, looks like we are going to be giving each other the Cliffnotes version of the events of the past three years." Marian said as Camille looked over at the stones and postulated of what to do next but for the time being put the needs of the crew over her own to see how much their home had changed since they had last had contact.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Well I hope that you like this little section of a story I have started out with.<p>

Yes, I brought Ginn back from the dead. If you are wondering why, it is part of a second chapter that I am outlining. Let's just say, she isn't the only one back from the dead and what Destiny has gotten itself into is quite large.

Plus the entire "broken phone" idea was something I was playing with due to me working in a shielded building and I always loose calls made to my cell phone while I am in there. I only get a signal after I walk outside of the building for five minutes and my phone goes nuts when it receives all of the voice and text messages I have missed.

So as a plot point, the idea of having missed calls starts to make sense when people are trying to get a hold of you and you are not able to respond back until you get somewhere where you can get a signal.

As for Marian, I have always wondered what she would do along with Sharon realizing that they are not the only ones who miss the ones they love.

Sharon's suicide attempt referenced here is what I think Sharon would have gone through after being away from Camille for so long. You could see the strain on their relationship throughout the episodes. I think the phone breakup would have been something that would have hurt Sharon in such a way that hurting herself probably would have been her only course of action in her mind. Having Marian there for her would have been the only hope for her to get through it.

Well let me know what you all think


	2. Chloe

I know that this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer with more information.

Now on with the story

* * *

><p>Chloe's Story of events<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe Armstrong felt a hot plate under her fingers.<p>

The last thing she remembered was Ginn coming into the "Stone Room" to return the blouse she had borrowed for Eli and Her's date.

Who would have considered the hydroponics bay as being Romantic? But for Ginn... It was... Though the blouse did get tossed onto the medicinal seedlings when Ginn finally cut loose with Eli and they started to make out.

It only had been when Varro, TJ, Camille, and Greer had walked in on the couple mid karma Sutra that the embarrassment had begun for the two as they fumbled for their clothing.

Greer gave Eli thumbs up for effort as Varro wondered what was going on until Greer told him that he had hooked up Eli and Ginn up as a couple. As a result Varro wondered if he could ask the same favor from Ginn about helping him form a relationship with a certain buxom female lieutenant that he had started to become interested in.

For the most part, everyone gave the young couple the space they needed as they got the chance to get to know each other again.

Even a newly whole Dr. Perry.

Dr. Perry, was one of the new random equations to Destiny's now expanded crew. Camille had called her "Rush with Estrogen"; but Perry was different once you got to know her. Something about needing to move, feel... she almost out ran Scott on one occasion during the fitness run he did with a few of the military personnel.

Dr. Perry seemed to relish in having a fully functional body that moved when she wanted it to. It seemed like she was never still. It was like having a hyper nine-year-old in an adult body that could do theoretical mathematics in their head.

But when she learned Chloe and a few others did yoga... Chloe tried to force that image out of her mind.

Who goes to a Yoga class in a dress and no underwear... The look on Eli's face was priceless, though Ginn was ready to kill him for looking at Dr. Perry's naked behind. A day or so later, a pair of boxer shorts was donated to Perry to wear for the Yoga class much to everyone's relief and Ginn and Eli's sex life.

All of this had taken place during the two months where everyone was getting back on their feet as the communications terminal was being repaired.

Setting the plate down Chloe turned around to see Colonel Carter... Dr. Lee.

"Marian..." Dr. Lee said as he caught a look at the monitor by Chloe. "We have a connection."

"Identify yourself." Carter said to Chloe.

"Chloe Armstrong." She said as she looked around the room. On the square table in the middle of the room was three more places set with what looked to be several homemade meals brought in on plastic microwaveable cookery.

"Chloe... what is the status of Destiny?" A Thick man with a Scottish accent said as he moved Chloe to a vacant chair.

"Um... Everyone is alive... We have a few people back due to some Ancient breaking the rules. Uh... found a long-term treatment for ALS, and... Dr. Park's eyes are slowly healing. She was able to see blurry bright colors a few days ago, but she can't make out any details of objects yet. So Far we have given her a pair of slotted Snow goggles to help with her vision and some homemade painkillers." Chloe did her best to give the information they needed.

"Okay... Um what took you guys so long to contact us?" Dr. Lee said getting to the point.

"It took us a while to get to the section of the ship where we had the stones stored. We had a decompression in the section when a meteorite hit the ship and got through a gap in the shields. When that happened, things got tossed around and one of the things that got damaged was the Stone Terminal. It took us scavenging parts from a laptop, an iPod, three kinos, a kino remote, the guts from a smashed radio and smelting down the guts of a spent Mont Blanc pen." Chloe said listing off some of the items they had used to fix the stone terminal. "Listen... I need you to tell me what has been happening on Earth. Most of the folks there want to know what is going on."

"Alright Chloe... We will call an emergency meeting with General O'Neill and the IOA reps." Carter said as a pregnant woman walked out of the Bathroom looking like she had been in a fight with her insides.

"I heard that last bit..." The woman said as she moved into a chair and started to sip at a bottle of water slowly before making a belch and sighing in relief. "So, I take it that Mrs. Wallace is the one that got swapped with..."

"Chloe Armstrong." Chloe said looking at the woman.

"Yes... Ms. Armstrong." There was a sigh before she continued. "I guess that I will have to be at that meeting..." then there was a clench as the woman paused for a second before she dove for the garbage can by Dr. Lee's leg.

"I take it, that she is pregnant and in the first trimester." Chloe got up and helped the woman up and looked at her.

"Yeah... just that lately my stomach..." With that a man with a Scottish accent moved in to help her.

"Aye... Looks like you have a sensitive stomach when it comes to certain foods." With that the man touched the woman's throat and took out a flashlight to look down her throat. "You have a bit of esophageal tearing. Did you have some sensitivity to food?"

"T.J. had the same problem during her pregnancy." Chloe said seeing one of the feared IOA members seem so weak.

"Well... How did she get over her problem?" The woman said as Chloe and the doctor helped her up.

"Well she was eating a type of leaven bread with a type of homemade potato jelly and flavored water." Chloe said before she paused. "It kept her stomach stable until she got shot." Chloe paused remembering the loss of TJ's baby. "I don't know what happened but I think that during the hostage crisis Destiny decided to possess Varro and used his body to do an emergency medical procedure to save her life."

"TJ, are you talking about Lieutenant Johansen?" Colonel Carter said looking over at Chloe. Chloe nodded back in response.

"Yes... Somehow using the memory of the loss of Varro's wife, Destiny was able to make him relive that memory to transfer TJ's premature baby to some sort of incubation chamber deep in the ship." Chloe paused. "We didn't find the chamber until three weeks ago when Tessa and Matt were having a little race through a section of the Ship called the TUBE. I think TJ is taking it as a sign of hope when we were able to get Carmen out and she cried for the first time." Chloe realized that she needed to tell this before someone more important. "Listen, I don't know how long I have with this connection and considering that the stone terminal looks like a junk shop." With that Chloe was rushed into a conference room to meet with several individuals. One thing she did notice was that there was a tripod setup in the corner of the room with a small square camera on it that seemed to almost track her.

"Please identify yourself!" The General said motioning to Chloe.

"Chloe Armstrong," Chloe ran through giving the motion of giving identification information such as her Social Security Number, Date of Birth and a Code Phrase that the Destiny crew had been given to use when they came out of stasis as a proof of identity. Chloe did her best not to giggle at the phrase when she said it but knew this was of importance. Who came up with "Homer Drinks Opera Ale on the Bridge of the Enterprise with Waffles" as a code phrase? Chloe felt that the pop culture references were to ensure that the Stone Feed hadn't been hacked like they had been on Destiny several months... err years ago.

"Alright start from the beginning Ms. Armstrong." With that Chloe started to fill the General and the several military and civilians present of what had happened over the previous two months.

"Well, to start off... Destiny encountered a few problems a good two weeks before we were supposed to wake up..." With those words Chloe started to tell the events of what had happened to Destiny. Good thing Ginn had found Eli's iPhone because Chloe wouldn't have believed half of what she was saving without seeing the footage the Lucian Tech had shot first hand. But it was the information that Chloe learned about what had been happing in the Milky Way Galaxy that would be affecting the crew the most.

There was a new leader of the Lucian Alliance. In the last three years, he and his little cabal had been kicking Lucian ass to reshape it into a more dangerous threat to Earth. This new Cabal had a less street thug mentality the early Lucian leaders possessed and more of a shrewd Political feel about them. The only reference that the analyst had was that they were like the Commission that ran the major crime families in the United States for most of the twentieth century.

That and they had a ruthless legit feel about them.

There were even rumors that they had taken over several old Trust bases on Earth and were running recon on the SGC and its resources.

That was when another Connection had been made and Colonel Young Walked in to give his update. Chloe got a chance to breathe when the phone in the purse she/Marian had been carrying went off.

Reaching in the purse she looked down at the name on the phone's screen.

_Mrs. Armstrong._

She gave a look at the General and Colonel Young who nodded for her to answer.

"Mom..."

"Chloe?" There was the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"I'm okay... we made it." The General wasn't so much concerned with Chloe talking with her mom, but had the feeling that however Eli's mom had gotten her number she had been glad. It took a while but hearing what had been happening from her mom made the time away seem short.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we get Ginn's POV<p>

Yes, I am putting these in small chunks. But I believe this is the best way to keep the story going. I have two months of backstory to work with, so breaking it up via characters and their relationships should bring things up to speed.

Let me know what you think, and recommend some characters that you might want to see events through their eyes.

Please click the button down below and review.

Hearns


	3. Ginn

This chapter is about 10 pages long, I knew it took some time to write it, but I decided to get this out of the way for all of the fans. The rest of the chapters will follow later on as I continue work on my other stories.

Hope that you enjoy,

* * *

><p>Ginn's Awakening.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ginn walked through the halls of Destiny to find Eli and tell him that contact had been made with Earth.<p>

Though not from there, the woman that was now in Chloe's body didn't feel that she wished harm to come to Ginn.

Maybe blathering her mouth off about Eli and her love for him is what may be swayed her. It had been three years; maybe something could have happened to the Lucian Alliance. She had heard tales how the Tau'ri had slowly started taking down the System Lords.

Maybe the same thing could have taken place with the Lucian Alliance.

Hopefully in the next few hours the crew would know what was happening back home in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was the woman's words that stuck with her.

"Now go to that boy you care so much about and give him a kiss of passion so great that he will wish to marry you. If half of what you have been through didn't make your relationship stronger, I don't know what would."

Ginn felt warm inside her heart. She felt strong... Connected... Even her fellow Lucians started to even respect her. She wasn't so much as seen as a Tech, but... Maybe a second... Though the idea of having that type of power wasn't something she wanted. She wanted to be a simple farm girl who loved math.

She remembered waking up on the floor of the observation deck hurting, cold and covered in dirt and very naked nearly two months back.

At first Ginn thought that the computer system was doing a simulation to keep her sane that was when she felt someone put a hand, a real life, true to existence hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. It was Tessa... One of the few remaining Lucian's who had been spared being put off of Destiny by the Tau'ri after the attack on the ship and the front of her uniform looked to have been torn and patched.

"Ginn... What just happened to me?" Tessa was scared as the sounds of moans could be heard as several other individuals started to move around. Ginn had recognized several as either being Lucian or Tau'ri. Some were in various states of undress as they started to feel around for folded piles of clothing around them. Ginn looked over to see her own clothes folded in a pile by her.

"I don't know..." Ginn got up to cover herself with her jacket as she felt around for her undergarments and leggings. "The last thing I remember was telling Eli to put my uploaded mind into Quarantine after..." Ginn turned to see a chilled to the bone Dr. Perry sliding on a simple white dress and doing her best to try to make her fingers work.

"After you died..." Tessa said exhaling hard into her hand to warm them up.

"You?" Ginn said seeing there being at least several more Lucians than she remembered as being left on Destiny.

"Me... I remember being ripped apart by some monstrousness beast with some serious teeth." Tessa said as she felt her chest.

"Same here." One of the Lucians called out rolling a creak out of his neck.

"Seconded."

"Thirded…" Said one in the back corner who was female that was when a Tau'ri soldier who looked to have a bullet hole in his desert jacket looked at everyone. He looked to be on guard. It took Ginn a moment to remember that he was one of the soldiers killed during the Lucian incursion onto Destiny. It was when a fellow soldier moved over and put him at ease. It took a while for everyone to realize that they were alive and with a touch Ginn studied her own neck. It felt sore from Simeon had choked her to death with all of the pain and suffering of the underworld connected to it. That was when everyone noticed a figure wearing a dark cloak with form fitting sleeves watching them.

"Who are you?" Ginn called out the figure for a moment got scared as the young woman started to glow then suddenly turned into floating waves of connected golden smoke.

"You are an Ancient!" An individual Ginn remembered from Eli's Chronicle as being Hunter Riley stated to speak as the Ancient calmed down some and took on a physical form before nodding nervously as the hood fell back. The Ancient looked to be no older than Ginn with short cut hair and the bluest eyes that she had ever seen.

"Did you bring us back?" Ginn spoke as she pulled her jacket closer around her to stay warm. The nervousness stated that this Ancient showed stated that she was in trouble before nodding in confirmation. "Thank you." Ginn reached out and her hand went through the Ascended being. That was when a scream could be heard in the distance within the ship.

It took only moment for everyone to find where the screaming was coming from to find a very naked and scared Kiva rocking back and forth in a fetal position. From the look in her eyes she looked like she had reached some sort of mental agony limit. Tessa was the only member of the group to have seen something like that in her life and that was when a member of her village had been tortured to death repeatedly by a Goa'uld System Lord with a Sarcophagus.

As much as Ginn hated Kiva, seeing this warrior put through such suffering that they had regressed to a childlike state to stay sane.

"Did you do this to her?" Ginn asked the Ancient. The Ancient just shook her head giving the answer 'No' "Is it Destiny?" with that Ginn go the answer she needed.

There was an old Tau'ri adage Ginn had heard of. "Be careful for what you wish for, you just may get it." And Kiva wished for the knowledge of the Ancients. Given from the look on the former commander's face, she just received what she had desired the most with all of the suffering that went with it.

Several of the Lucians wanted to execute Kiva seeing that she was no use to them, but Ginn stated that Destiny had the ability to reach into the minds of the crew. Like the Ancient Technology that most of the crew knew of from back home, that if you had the Ancient Gene then you communicate with Ancient technology.

With Destiny it was different... It interfaced with you!

Destiny had a mission and to fulfill it and it would use you to help finish it.

If you were broken, then it tried to fix you, if it couldn't then it would destroy you.

Kiva was on the trials phase of the ship's leadership protocols.

If she survived it, she would be different.

Same memories, but wiser because of what she had to learn from Destiny's lessons about people and the universe.

Maybe gifted or cursed with the knowledge of the Ancients she so sought after.

With that information many of the Lucians fell in line knowing that the Tau'ri weren't the ones they were supposed to be fighting. They as the Tau'ri saying went: "were in the same boat together". Destiny had laid down the laws for which it functioned and would allow the crew to live under.

The Tau'ri had learned this the hard way and now it was the Lucian Alliance's time now.

It had taken some effort on Ginn's part to convince the Tau'ri to trust her, but once she had been able to she had moved over to the computer terminal system on Destiny the Tau'ri had called the Apple Core and started to work on the system.

After a few brief moments the resurrected members of the crew realized why the Ancient had done what she did in bringing them back from the underworld.

Destiny was in bad shape from a massive decompression on several decks and awakening the crew would have meant death for all on board because of the power needed to wake them up would have collapsed the shields. Between the next few hours Ginn had been able to get enough heat turned up enough where they were not seeing their breath as much. It had come down to the key facts that they had to start patching the ship and finding food.

Destiny in the meantime was studying Kiva's mind to learn about the Lucian Alliance, and they had learned that whenever Kiva was able to come back to reality and talk. After the mess that had happened to Colonel Young with him nearly curling up into a bottle and being drunk. It had taken Lieutenant Scott some effort to get the Tau'ri leader sober and back into command shape. Ginn had to slap Kiva a few times to force the Lucian leader to understand that Destiny had a mind of its own. That you didn't take command of it! You had to earn your place to command it. Kiva learned the truth about this the hard way after Ginn said: "So how many times have you killed the Tau'ri and something bad has happened to you as a result?" After that Kiva seemed more in control when she wasn't being slain ever five minutes by the simulation.

That was when Riley found the Kino remote with Eli's message to the crew. One of the Stasis pods had been damaged and between talking with the people on Earth, they had been able to find a way to put him into form of hibernation. Eli had nicknamed it Operation Buck Rodgers, but it consisted of him swapping out with a generics expert who would create the proteins he needed to survive the Journey in the Control Chair room given that it had it's own independent life support system. The temperature drop and the gene therapy would allow Eli hibernate for years to centuries if need be. Eli said if he ever survived the experience and ever had any children and one of them was a girl... her name would be Ayiana after the Ancient who had discovered the process as a means of survival.

Ginn had been mortified at the thought of her love being entombed in Ice forever, but knew that the resurrected had to do their best to save the ship so that they could save the crew.

It had taken hours to route the Stargate controls to run off some backup power so that they could dial out to a planet to gather food after searching and finding that the ship was bare except for some dried teas leaves and flavored water formulas.

It took hours with basic gathering for the foodstuffs from a nearby Gate-able planet and just starting to patch up parts of the ship to keep from losing power to life support.

Was this what it had been like for Eli during those early days on Destiny? Ginn thought as she did her best to keep the two crews from killing each other.

The pattern went on like this for several days. Cutting, patching, welding, fixing systems, Kiva screaming, and sleep.

Kiva, with some coaching from Ginn had started to see the simulations as possible options of what would play out. Even working at repairing the program damage Dr. Perry had done during her infatuation with Dr. Rush to feel her love again. Kiva had started to become religious just to cope with the images that had bombarded her mind going as far to start quoting sections of the teaching from Kep, the Book of Origin, some third faith that the Tau'ri knew about.

Whatever worked for her to stay sane?

Many of the Lucians and the Tau'ri knew that that Kiva would never be a leader again and that was what Destiny was telling her. Destiny had a mind of its own... and a mission. Kiva was slowly accepting this, though Destiny had shown her another path... Something having to do with the Fifth Race and what was unfolding she needed to understand it. This about the same time Ginn had found Eli's Eye-Fone and started to chronicle what had happened so far.

Most of the messages Ginn had made at first were to Eli. As the days passed, it was one of the few things that kept her sane after Finding Kiva kneeling naked before Colonel Young's stasis chamber after a bad simulation experience.

Seeing her former Commander taken down to this level scared her on levels she didn't want to think about.

It was a look that Kiva possessed that felt like something had been ripped out from the inside. But it was when Kiva decided to speak to Ginn and state that Destiny wanted her to feel the suffering that she and the other militant Lucians had done to innocents. Kiva had even felt Ginn's death at the hands of Simeon. That was when Kiva stated that she saw something too… Hope… Now power… was the future. It would be Lucians like Ginn and Varro who would be the leaders to come for the alliance. With that, Kiva grew distant again as another simulation tore into her mind. Ginn watched as Kiva rode out the storm of images in her own meditative way.

Down by Kiva's knees there was a sheet of paper with writing on it in broken Tau'ri, Ginn read it.

On it were several words:

_I will give you all that I have and more. I have accepted my fate._

With that Ginn reached over and covered Kiva with a blanket and walked out of the stasis camber room. Taking out Eli's Eye-Fone out of her pocket she activated the video recorder and started an entry. Only to catch an image of the Ancient standing in the hallway looking a little lost.

"Sorry... You scared me." Ginn said looking at the Ancient. The Ancient embarrassed turned away. "Don't... Listen if you want to talk... I mean, I used to be non-corporal, I might understand." The Ancient turned back and started to speak... But nothing came out of her mouth.

The Ancient seemed a little lost in her attempt to communicate but Ginn decided that having someone to listen to her might be good.

For the next hour Ginn talked with the Ancient and for some strange reason the Ascended being seemed to cheer up some. Maybe understanding what it was like to be in her position. Having power yet being powerless to use it to make a difference to the universe around you. Making a judgment call on something, knowing full well that you would lose the connection with those you loved and cared about.

After several days, Destiny started to inform them that it was nearing a point where it would refuel. That was when several other Ancient scout ships started to drop out of FTL around Destiny. When the first ship docked with Destiny, the amount of data flowing in showed what was going on. The Drones had been causing trouble again, but the scout ships had found something that would give the crew an advantage in running the last blockade.

This was when the stasis chambers started to unlock. The look on Colonel Young's face was priceless at seeing a very naked Kiva kneeling before him. Seeing Kiva present herself as an offering to the Tau'ri crew was disconcerting for everyone as Ginn rushed in a wrapped the former Lucian leader in a blanket. In addition to seeing several members of the crew that had been killed during Destiny's journey creped people out at first as they started to wonder what was up. But it was Rush who was the most affected by seeing Dr. Perry among the living again. Well... Shock at seeing her in the flesh, second by her slapping him across the face for not accepting she wanted true love from him. This was followed by her hugging him knowing that just being there gave her the strength to keep going one more day.

Riley had to fill in some of the revived seeing that several of the crew was still in stasis as he give them all an update on the events of what was going on. For the most part Ginn just stood in the corner as Varro dealt with the impact of seeing several of his late crew mates returned to the living. For the most part it was TJ who explained the events to the Lucians about why Varro was so protective of her.

How do you come to terms with seeing the face of your late wife on another person?

Several Lucians had heard of seeing your double... But seeing a person that you love's face again. Well, for Ginn, it was just plain creepy thinking there was a boy out there with Eli's face. This meant that somewhere out there on some other planet was some girl that bore the same face as her.

Ginn offered up the Kino pad with what Eli had done to survive. There was a long hushed silence that came over the crew as they heard about the events Eli went through to live.

Afterwards Ginn did her best to hold it together as Colonel Young and the crew worked on a plan to take out a Drone Node.

Somehow it came down to raiding the scout ships gate production systems of liquefied Naquadah and gating to a planet with significant amounts of potassium they had been able to convert about twenty Stargates into fairly large bombs. For the most part, this was going to be a bombing run against this site.

Between the calculations that needed to be done, Ginn just did her best to hold it together as several of the awakened crew paired off into the ships to do the attack run.

As the Scout Ships did their attack Destiny was far enough away with the data updates to activate the Gate Bombs.

Most of the drones hadn't been able to understand that doping Stargates like there were land-minds or bombs near the site then activating them would lead to the amount of force to destroy the command center.

There were cheers as Destiny for the first time in a long time had been able to refuel in peace. That was nearly a week until they were able to get Eli out.

Ginn nearly was frost bitten as she rushed in to see an ice covered Eli. Between having to warm Eli up slowly as before they were able to chip him free from the chair then having to fight the hypothermia he was in. Ginn wanted to feel Eli again, but being stuck in a Tau'ri sleeping bag with a third person wasn't the image she wanted. But smelling Eli's fleshy body against her nose, it was the first time she had talked about the day she had been taken from her family. Reia... a fellow soldier who got her through her Lucian Alliance training. Reading Eli's research for the first time. Losing her virginity.

Most of the days after that were a blur even after the dream she thought the Simeon spirit was going to take her life again and having a Tau'ri gun in his hand. Vanessa had let her sleep with her after the first Simeon nightmare and calmed her down each night as Eli lay recovering in the infirmary.

When Eli had awakened, she had been there.

They talked about the events that had reunited them even as the crew started working their way into the section of the ship that had been damaged during the long journey here. Then hearing word that the long-range communications terminal had been damaged from the decompression had caused some great worry among the crew. The damage was slight to the unit, but it was doing the repairs that would take the most time to get it up and running again.

During this time, Ginn and Eli had caught up much on their lives and where they wanted to go with their relationship. That and having an Ancient around who seemed to want to be part of the journey said much about whatever was going on was important in the scheme of things to come.

They saw much during that time that brought hope to the crew.

Seeing TJ reunited with the daughter she thought she had lost during the Lucian Incursion.

Learning that Destiny had reached out to help save the lives of the two by using Varro to perform a small miracle

Even Eli, after he had wanted to see what work that had been done on the Chronicle since he was asleep. During a chat with Ginn about his mother they had stumbled upon a lead to a long term treatment for TJ disease. Who knew talking about his mother's disease that mirrored the Jaffa need for Tretonin would lead them in looking at long term treatment options?

Seeing research on TJ's Disease that the Blighted Kassa that one of the Lucian members had brought along had been used by their counterparts on Novus to treat the illness for several centuries.

Well, if they could figure out what was in the blight, then... Well the Lucian Alliance would have a crop that they could trade with the Tau'ri and the destruction of the shipments could stop and maybe worlds like her's would gain some freedom and maybe some prominence. With Prominence meant leeway...

Leeway meant freedom.

Freedom meant that her people could start growing their own crops again without them being burned out of spite.

Having that though on her mind she continued her look for her love.

Ginn walked past Lisa who was trying out a pair of snow goggles that had been carved from space deer rib was making her way around the ship slowly. Ginn stopped and asked if she needed any help. Then she heard Greer come their way. Turning around, Greer looked nervous as Lisa reached out and took Ginn's arm to help her back. Ginn knew that Greer and Lisa had become a couple and happy for them. But sad that Lisa had lost her vision while trying to protect the seedlings of the food crops they would need when they reawakened. Something in Ginn's mind that she would aid with during this journey as a way to atone for one of her clan harming this woman.

"It's alright... I stopped when I saw the stop sign." Greer chucked a little at some joke Ginn didn't fully get and the three of them walked back to one of the intersecting hallways of the ship.

"So, how is your eyesight today?" Ginn said seeing the smile on Lisa's face.

"Well I was able to make out the shape of a flower... Really close. Ah a Kino, a cup... A... Shoe. Eli's shirt..." Ginn chuckled at this. "And Carmen's sweet pie lunch."

"I am glad that you can see better." With this Ginn added the news she was part of. "I have some more good news... Chloe made contact with Earth. I think they were concerned about what happened to us, and I think that the woman Chloe swapped with thinks that she may have gotten more than an ear full of me and Eli's sex life." Greer just looked at her strange. "Yeah... I also was returning Chloe's blouse at the time... but the thing was, she didn't see me as an enimy... that was when she told me to go to my boyfriend, and asked to speak with Colonel Young and Ms. Wray." With that Lisa turned to Ginn.

"Do you know what they wanted to talk about?" The question was in the air.

"I do not know..." Ginn gave her answer. "Mostly they just want to know what we have been up to for the last two months."

"Well, you better go to Eli... He might want to chronicle this down." Greer said leaving Ginn to continue her journey.

As Ginn made her way to Eli's quarter's she saw him slowly working his way through the footage that he had recently put together of Destiny's space battle and interviewing the Ancient that had come on board.

"Eli..." Ginn came into the quarters and gave him a kiss of passion that got his attention off of the footage and on her. After a long time of feeling time stop between them, Ginn pulled back to see the look on Eli's face.

"If this is about you wanting me to move into your place... The answer is 'YES...'" Eli squeaked the last bit out. This was when Ginn kissed Eli again.

"Thank you my love..." Ginn hugged Eli's slightly overweight body lavishing every soft layer of his flesh under her arms. For the first time in a long time she knew that no matter what would happen next, they would get through it. Even with Earth..

Earth...

Ginn broke her moment of joy to inform Eli of the connection.

"You mean... We have contact with Earth..." Eli knew that this was an important moment for the crew as he reached and picked up a Kino remote.

"Yes..." Eli reached over and handed Ginn another Kino remote.

"Here, I want to make sure that the event is covered." With that the two lovers left the Kino room to learn of the events that had taken place over the past three years. Behind them two Kinos chased after them like pixies trying to keep up.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Yes, I spelled iPhone as Eye-Fone in this chapter. Knowing that Ginn is unfamiliar with several Earth tech terms, she would state it in terms she would understand. That and it was a piece of unique tech that Eli would have had near him that most identifies him from most of the crew given that everyone else used iPod Classics, Nanos, and first and second generation Touch models. Also Eli's iPhone is a 3G model.

I wrote Ginn as Ginn, using what background I have been able to dig up from the various wikis.

The Bomb used is Classic SG-1 from season 1.

The bombing run will be mentioned in a later chapter in greater detail with a different character.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think so far.<p>

For the next chapter, who do you want the story to be seen through next?

I am taking recommendations.

Do you want it to be someone from Earth or on Destiny?

Let me know... Outline in progress.


	4. TJ

TJ

* * *

><p>This is to SamCarter2 who reccommedned TJ for this chapter.<p>

The medial information I hope is accurate from what I have been able to dig up on Wikipedia.

Yes there are sware words in this chapter.

Some of how Ginn is back among the living is theorized in this chapter, but next chapter it will be more endepth.

* * *

><p>TJ was standing in the shower holding her daughter Carmen. It was quiet times like this that gave her hope. Between the shelf that Varro and Greer had put together in the shower so that Carmen could be washed down with the cleaning mist, just feeling Carmen's naked body against her own made the difference as she connected with her daughter on a intimate primal level. Still learning to be a new mom was a lot to take in. But TJ wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. This was her own flesh and blood and for good and ill, Carmen was part of her life and she would fight till the day she died and probably beyond to make sure she was safe.<p>

Destiny's AI tended to show itself as a blond haired woman who had very kind and motherly gentle eyes and off in the far corner of the room TJ could see the computer's avatar watching her with a grin before walking out to give her some privacy. Destiny over the last month had almost grown motherly over the young mother and her daughter, even giving advice on child care to make TJ's life easier. There were times where the computer had dug up some Ancient lullaby and had helped put Carmen to sleep as Destiny projected a medical text for TJ to work on her medical studies on. TJ didn't mind... Though with over a hundred people on the ship, there were more than enough people who were willing to help her out. Even Eli had spent hours searching and Ancient, and Novus databases for treatments for her ALS. Who knew that when corn smut meets Lucian Kessa that an effective drug for long term treatment could be found. A Kernel a way keeps the doctor going another day. TJ laughed at that children's song, a spoof of the Apple a day rhyme.

Everett, well… he did his best given the situation. On some level he helped when he could, the rest of the time it had been the extended family that had come about with the senior staff. Camille had helped a lot with Carmen during the first few days after they had found the incubation chamber where Varro had placed Carmen while under the control of Destiny during those hours of the incursion.

Setting Carmen down, TJ could see the small scars from where Destiny had wired nutrient tubs into her daughter's body to provide sustenance to the young girl as it ensured her survival in the artificial womb. These tubs had connected themselves to the placental and umbilical tissue areas on Carmen as she finished out her development in a modified status chamber. It had mortified her when she had learned what had happened to Carmen, but Echo and Destiny had reached out and started to tell her of the events that lead to Carmen being saved. It was strange to see Varro performing an emergency c-section on her as he was possessed by Destiny's AI system to perform the surgery needed to save mother and child. Given Carmen's development and situation, the artificial growth chamber Destiny had ready in one of its labs and using Varro like a robot placed her daughter there to finish growing.

Varro had been a little worried at what Destiny had done using him, but seeing how TJ and Carmen benefited from their lives being saved. Destiny understood his grief more in those few hours than he wished to reveal and merely gave him the skills needed to save a life. Destiny made her peace by stating that she wouldn't possess anyone without showing her projected self first. TJ never saw who Destiny changed into before Varro, but everyone knew on some level it was his late wife. Greer decided to help the guy out in baby proofing and making kid friendly areas of the ship. It was partially as therapy, and… well, a way for Greer to play matchmaker.

Varro tended to help pull a few shifts in the infirmary during the off hours so TJ and her daughter could have some family time. Like right now… Carmen reached out and kicked a few times to see if make the mist cling to her little bottom. TJ undid her hair and waved it around Carmen. To mirror Echo the Ancient's floaty squid form. Carmen liked their new resident crew member. Though for TJ learning the crude sign-language that Echo learned took some effort on everyone's part to understand. But as a guide and as the miracle maker that had saved all of their collective butts. TJ knew that she had a lot to learn and teach this Ascended being that had done her best to save the ship and crew from disaster.

The Ancient had been able to save the souls and bodies of those who had died on worlds with Gates or on the ship. But for the ones that died on Eden and Senator Armstrong, Echo had been powerless to save. As for Simeon… That monster forfeited his rights for a second chance for the damage he did to Ginn and Amanda Perry's lives.

TJ hoped that those souls who had died on Eden and Chloe's dad were now at peace and Simeon was hopefully burning in the Seventh level of Hell.

TJ wiped Carmen's body with another layer of the cleaning mist as Carmen kicked her arms and legs around loving the sensation of her mother's hand on her naked body. So innocent, yet with so much opportunity before her, TJ cried a little as her daughter demonstrated her grasping motor skills with her hands and feet.

The Ancients had this thing for children and it showed in how Carmen had been tended to by their new resident, Echo when she decided to babysit during those times when TJ had been running late after her shift.

Echo was the Ancient who had risked permanent exile for her actions on the lower plains of existence by bring back several of the crew that had died. Now Echo was part of the crew helping where she could under the terms of her punishment.

TJ had tried to figure out why Echo couldn't speak but given that when you are trying to diagnose a being that happens to be non-corporal and is limited to a crude sign language and nodding to communicate... Well, at least Echo was able to move things around such as pencils and sign key ideas of what she was trying express to people when things came up. For Echo, she seemed sad but accepted her fate as she did her best to help the crew when necessary when it came to keeping things running. If she couldn't do something on the lower plains as a mortal, then she couldn't do it with her powers. That was probably the price Echo paid for bringing back those who had died during their journey.

Though the angelic squid form Echo changed into from time to time did freak TJ out some. For some strange reason Carmen loved it given that Echo often used it to fly her around the ship when she was restless. Maybe it was the entire airplane fun thing kids liked when they were younger. Feeling safe, yet feeling like you are flying like Peter Pan.

The Lucians also respected the Ancient and to some degree when Echo walked into the room they tended to quiet down. Though it was through Echo and TJ's efforts that lead to the race through the ship that led to the lab Varro had found during his first few hours on Destiny and Carmen's incubation chamber. The race had been a way to release tension on the ship. Well next to a boxing match… TJ wasn't going to be a part of that until a decent pair of boxing gloves, mouth guards and head padding could be made for the safety on both sides.

TJ had remembered the day of the race. Tessa and Matthew had been chosen because they were both the fastest runners among the two groups. Matthew had run track in high school and Tessa had been a courier back on her planet. The path had been set up so that it worked with the natural talents of both runners. A large number of Kinos were set up so there was coverage the race and to provide a record for the chronicle of the events. And they had been off.

Tessa and Matthew's little race through the ship had led to the discovery of the chamber Carmen had been placed in when Tessa slowed down to catch her breath along a section when she had been able to get a lead on Matthew. Leaning against a door control, Tessa opened the door to reveal a lab with something growing in it.

It had been strange seeing the semi-organic and transparent bubble that held something growing inside of it. It had taken some time for Amanda to realize that the structure was an artificial womb and most of the material including the blood that had been found around the edges of the device had been TJ's. That was when Destiny started to get into her dreams and explained the events to her and the procedures needed to save Carmen's life. Carmen wouldn't be physically born until a bit more time passed as the others that had been injured during the events before and after the bombing run against the drone command center had been healed to a significant amount. Destiny had done this to take the load off of TJ so that she could deal with one crisis at a time before her.

TJ remembered those days quite well over the last few weeks. Between Eli having to recover from being frozen Buck Rodger's style; Ginn emotionally collapsing after so many weeks in command of the ship; Kiva being Mind fucked by a system malfunction; Lisa's eye damage caused by the optical sunburn, and her own illness. Those first few days back after the bombing run on the Drone Command Center had been the hardest. Everyone pitched in, even the Lucians... to help her start sorting through the medical lab stuff, fixing the ship and growing the medicinal plants they would need to any further crises.

Some of the returned had theories that they were clones, robots, angels returned to aid the living ala BSG, holograms, aliens given human forms and memories… the list just got weirder after that given Echo wasn't forthcoming with answers. Without the stones to communicate back home… there was no way to bring in outside help to answer these questions. TJ, knew the truth and knew that things would work out slowly as the Returned started to get back on the feet with the rest of the crew.

Vanessa had pulled some of the weight by keeping an eye on Ginn after a Panic attack that had made her think that she was going to die just like the individuals who had been on Eden. Between the hyperventilation of remembering being choked to death in her qutaters. Ginn held up a gun to prevent anyone from taking her away from Eli's side as she wanted to spend her final moments next to his side... Passing out was the best thing that happened to resolve that situation as she collapsed to the floor. When Ginn had awakened just feeling TJ's hand said a lot to let the girl know that she was still among the land of the living. It took another two days, Ginn smelling to high heaven for the girl to be taken out of the infirmary.

The forced strip and shower was one thing, but Ginn screaming like she was being murdered when she had a nightmare of Simeon killing her again in her quarters had caused everyone to panic. Vanessa had rushed in nothing but her underwear, flak jacket, and an assault rifle to find Ginn shaking in fear and a clear coat of sweat and urine.

Knowing that Ginn wasn't going to have a good night's sleep, Vanessa had Ginn move in with her until Eli got better. The two of them had become friends, between playing cards, talking about their relationships (current and past) and Vanessa becoming a sort of big sister to the Crimson haired girl. Ginn seemed less stressed as a result of this sisterly bond. That and Vanessa had started to train the girl to break out of a chokehold with some conventional and Jaffa martial arts she had picked up while working at the SGC. It wasn't until Ginn threw one of the Marines across the fitness room by accident that the young tech was able to sleep soundly. TJ remembered the shocked look on everyone's face. Even Ginn's when TJ had come in to treat the injured Marine. Other than some bruised pride, the guy was alright.

"Sorry…" was all that came out. It was more embarrassment than, actual anger at her actions.

For Vanessa, the Lucians saw her as one of the warriors that once you befriended; you had made it as being trusted by the Tau'ri... Or at least they trusted you enough to let you in. Ginn afterwards gave Vanessa the recipe for her mom's sweet porridge. Once you got used to chewing on it given the grain mush from Brody's Still that was used as its base, it was good. Carmen seemed to like it as well though she did get more of it over her than in her... Thus the shower.

The revived Lucians had given TJ some space but were still around in the corner of her eye. From time to time the Lucians had dropped off things in front of her quarters for Carmen to play with. In a way, the realization that the Novus chronicle had a part to play with that. It was a little strange when one of the Lucians found a textbook that one of them had authored on the historic tensions between the Tau'ri and Lucian Alliance. It was eye opening to say the least. When you read the chapter on the Neo-Lucian movement, well… The tattoos were interesting.

TJ watched little Carmen suck her finger and clap her hands and giggle as she pointed towards the pyramid sun glyph and the winged star that had been scratched into the shower stall by somone out of boardom. Two of the more prominent symbols of the Lucians and of Earth that had become part of the history of Novus and their own on Destiny.

Mostly what TJ found was stuff such as carved figures, and homemade dolls and toys sitting outside of her door in the past weeks. All of it was checked for ill intent by the scanners they had found, but most of it now set in a toy box in her quarters. One figurine did creep her out though, and it was one that consisted of a doll with a large phallus coming out of it. When Varro saw it, he chuckled some at the image and blushed some realizing that TJ was mortified by this image being presented to her innocent daughter.

It had taken one of the military personnel to state that she had been to a planet based on ancient Greece and Rome and that the large shalong on the figure was meant as a sign of luck for the family. TJ just shuddered at the image but realized that the Lucians were now part of the crew and there were cultures out there that were not as conservative as her own. So learning to deal with the different cultures was the important thing. The symbol must have meant something important to the anonymous person that had given it to Carmen.

So TJ kept it hidden until someone could sew a decent pair of pants for the figure. Deciding that placing the doll somewhere where it wouldn't be seen by her daughter might be the best option for the time being. Currently the doll was now stashed under a large number of pillows until Carmen was older... Probably till she was past puberty... Maybe older.

Puberty… that was… TJ pushed that thought from her mind.

Carmen… Baby… Innocent… No boys, periods, or other things that would require a twelve-gage shotgun.

After a long moment TJ blew softly into Carmen's belly and she giggled feeling her mother's lips against her naked belly.

Bath time was the time where TJ and her daughter could get to know one another again. Carmen didn't mind being naked, but for her mother, this skin on skin kangaroo care meant the world to her. TJ still had the scar from the bullet wound around her stomach and Carmen had a little nick on her leg from the stray round that separated the two of them from meeting like they should have.

As TJ slowly dried Carmen after walking out of the shower with a large towel around the both of them, Tessa of the Lucians walked in and began undressing.

"So... How is Carmen?" The brown haired female Lucian said as she took off her jacket.

"Doing well today." TJ said as she put the homemade diaper under Carmen's body. Carmen who not minding being nude tried her best to escape away from it as TJ tickled her and got the opportunity to finish placing it on her daughter. "Carmen has been sleeping better lately."

"That's good..." Tessa said as she moved over to TJ and Carmen. "So... have you wondered about what traditions you wish to tech your daughter? I mean your status as concubine gives you terms in Tau'ri culture a position where your daughter can be married off to one of your major warrior houses?" TJ looked at Tessa concerned as Carmen reached out to touch her mother's partially exposed breast from the towel she was wearing.

"Concubine?"

"Yes… I heard that you had the status of being a concubine to one of your leaders before you decided to head to the Icarus outpost so that you could raise your child in peace."

"How much did you know about Icarus? Before the attack…"

"That it was a research station, probably a converted mining colony that given properties it availed to your planetary alliance with several worlds. Probably an outpost to be used as a long term settlement given the mountain it was built into. You don't abandon sites that you build into mountains." This was interesting, TJ decided that whatever information Tessa was giving might give her some insight about the entire Concubine idea.

"And the Concubine…"

"From what I heard from over listening from the others, Tau'ri and Lucians that the Houses that make up your Senate were debating over major economic stuff before everyone went to sleep… Something about Debt sealing… That you had connections to a major military leader… or some head of some warrior house that you belonged to with the Olympic mountain leadership. That your father was one of the warriors of this clan." TJ was a little shocked at the lack of detailed information about her, Earth, who knew what else.

"Is that how your culture works Tessa?" TJ said as she felt Carmen touch her skin then moved to grab hold of the dog tags around TJ's neck.

"For the most part..." Tessa said as she watched as TJ still naked placed Carmen back down on top of the inverted container box that had been transformed into a changing bed with raised sides. "My mother was concubine to one of the larger houses of the lands wrath on my home world. I know that for political reasons they could not be married, but my father loved me and my brother. Though my half sister did receive the title. I bore her no ill will. She knew the Lucian Alliance given the right influence would be a worthy economic partner to be part of." There was a pause before she continued. "I joined the Alliance to be her eyes." Tessa looked away from TJ. "I have not told anyone that..." TJ reached out to the woman.

"It's alright..." TJ gave the woman a hug with her free arm.

"Let's see, a Mathematician Farm Girl, a regional game hunter, and a member of a royal family." TJ reached out and touched Tessa's face. "The Lucians are not all a cabal of criminals. They are people. Each with a reason to be there."

"Thanks..." Tessa blushed as Carmen reached out and cooed in Tessa's direction.

"Looks like you have two friends that you can talk to." Carmen reached out to touch Tessa.

"Thank you, we ma'damas have to stand together."

"Ma'damas?" TJ saying the word with curiosity.

"Children born to royalty but not of full royal status." Tessa said seeing confusion on TJ's face. "These are the children born to concubines. They receive the best education, often they achieve high ranking positions within the kingdoms. Sometimes they are married off when it is time to form alliances or choose to find someone to fall in love with." Tessa reached out and stroked her fingers over Carmen's head.

"So... Your mother..."

"Was much like you, I do not wish disrespect." that was when Carmen finally got hold of TJ's dog tags and started to suck on them. "Your necklace... I have seen them on many of the warriors of your people." TJ did her best to make sure Carmen didn't hurt herself as she nudged under her daughter's chin and was able to get the girl to start to suck on her finger.

"Yeah... Carmen likes to suck on them. I have done the best to make sure that they are clean and that the rubber guard on them says intact." TJ said as she shifted the edge of the dog tags around her neck to keep them away from Carmen. That was when Carmen went at them again.

"May I hold her?" Tessa said moving closer to aid the healer as TJ realized that Tessa was offering to help. "You look like you need the help."

"Yeah, and I also need to get dressed." TJ said giving Carmen to Tessa as the tie around TJ's towel finally bit the dust and fell to the floor leaving her to stand naked before the other women. TJ blushed a little before the two women started laughing as Carmen giggled at the accident mommy had. TJ swallowing her pride bent down, picked up the towel and moved over to the hook on the wall where her clothes were at and started to get dressed.

"TJ, that necklace that you wear... What is its significance? Is it something that is given to the warriors of your people during some cultural right? Or is it something that is part of the warrior vestments that you wear?" Tessa said looking at TJ in a way that made TJ think about how the Lucians thought of an individual like her.

"I went into the military so that I could pay for my education as a healer; they have a great tuition waiver that I could use considering that my father was a tailor. I was only going be in for a few years so that I could get the waiver. The Dog Tags were just part of the deal. That was before things went sideways and I had my affair with..." TJ didn't feel that Tessa should know who Carmen's father was but she decided to let Tessa in why TJ was going to resign her commission. "…someone on the base. I learned that I was the other woman. I just didn't want to be around on the base. I didn't want to ruin his career. I decided to resign my commission, I already had the waiver." TJ paused for a moment, "I was waiting for my tour of duty to finish and leave for Earth to finish my education…but…."

"You weren't able to leave because of the attack on the planet." Tessa finished the sentence.

"Since I was the only person with medical training, I have done my best when possible to study up on medical texts here on Destiny and back on Earth."

"You are still an apprentice?" Tessa said worried.

"Not really... There is a Pre-medical, which is what learned before I joined the military. Medical school, where you learn medical techniques, which is followed by interning at a medical complex, then working at a medical complex where a healer gets to work hands on with various healing techniques. I had one under my belt at Icarus Base. Then learning if I wished to go into a specific medical study..."

"Since on Destiny, your training has finished up?" Tessa balanced Carmen as she watched how TJ was dressing.

"Yes and no... I still have much to finish up with a review and test that I have to take. Then I have intern with other healers for some time before I receive my final certification as a full healer." TJ paused, "I think that given the circumstances I am in they might do a waiver on the last part considering that I am doing my best in learning to patch up wounds and I think doing Dale Volker's kidney transplant earned me some points with the medical board."

"Oh…" Tessa realized that there was a lot more to the circumstances TJ was in than she realized. Seeing Carmen start to get a little fussy Tessa started to hum.

As TJ continued to get dressed, she watched Tessa hummed some before singing a song softy. It was beautiful... Though the words eluded TJ's background in language, Carmen liked the sound of it.

"Tessa... That song you are singing... what is it called?" TJ said as she walked over barefoot leaving her socks on the bench.

"It was a song that my mother sang to me. I think it was called the Momma Bear. I heard a translated version of it when I was older. It was about this girl who was raised by a Tok'ra who used a bear to stay alive after their host was slain. It is quite a happy story." Tessa tried her best to sing it in English but TJ stopped her.

"I heard a similar story called Brother Bear. It is about this hunter who kills a bear and it turns out that he has to care for cub that he had left motherless. He learns a thing or two about the world around him." TJ said remembering watching the movie with her sister's kids. That was when Lieutenant Barns poked her head into the showers.

"Hey... Chloe made contact with Earth."

"What!" The two women said looking at Barnes hearing the news.

"Yeah... They are looking for two more people to swap with the folks back home."

"What do you mean?" Tessa said as she balanced Carmen against her.

"They just sent some doctor and some civilian that chewed out Dr. Wray. Word is that they need the other two to switch so that they can bring in some scientist and someone from Command.

"Do you think that it will be Telford?" Tessa said concerned.

"No, from what I heard that he got himself assigned to Atlantis to do a crash course on Ancient Tech with a race that has been finding and fixing up Ancient vessels that have been coming back into the Pegasus Galaxy." Barnes said giving what information she knew. "Listen, that doctor they sent wants to talk to you TJ and he wants to take a look at your baby." TJ looked over at her child as the realization that the individuals in command wanted to make sure her child wasn't a threat. Given the entire Ori pulling a fast one on the Ancients with Adria a few years ago, they probably didn't want another superhuman mess on their hands.

Every instinct of TJ's being screamed: Protect your Daughter.

Tessa seemed worried at the idea that she was an outsider and given over the past two months, things had changed a lot for the Destiny crew. But it all came down to what the concept of what was going on back in their own galaxy.

Reaching out and placing a hand on Tessa's shoulder TJ spoke.

"I will do everything in my power to help you and the other Lucians Tessa." Tessa seemed more concerned than better at the current situation.

"You mean Varro, or do you truly mean all of us Lucians?"

"All of you, Tessa... If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have a chance of survival, and..." TJ felt tears coming to her eyes. "I would have never gotten to know my daughter."

"You mean it..." Tessa started to understand where TJ was coming from was Carmen reached out to touch her face to signify saying in her own way: Thank you for saving my Mommy.

"I do..." Barnes started to understand some of what was going on.

"Hey... I don't want to rush things here... But I just saw Ginn and Eli pass by with flying Kinos."

"Ginn... Kinos?" Tessa looked concerned.

"I don't know... Ginn said that she was in the room when the civilian showed up. From what she said that the person wasn't military and was more concerned about the state of the crew here on Destiny."

"That's weird..." Tessa started to realize along with TJ that there was something up, or that something major had happened while they slumbered for those three years.

"Anything else that she said?" TJ had the feeling that this was staring to be something major.

"She got relationship advice to use on Eli." Barnes shrugged.

"Do you think that this has to do with the files we got from Novus?" TJ said tracing the facts she knew with her medical skills.

"Don't know... But Dr. Jackson did spend some time looking over that stuff. Might have been something in there we would have overlooked in how relations between the members of Destiny's crew became a society that founded a civilization on another planet."

"Okay... You now have my attention." Tessa said realizing that whatever had take place in the Milky Way Galaxy was important to them all.

"If something major has happened back on Earth... We have to find out." TJ said about the rush out of the door when Tessa stopped her given that TJ was thinking of her family back in Washington state.

"Stockings and boots..." TJ nodded as she finished getting dressed and headed out the door with Carmen in her arms as Tessa took her clothes off of the hook on the wall and walked out following TJ.

News was more important right now… Everyone was on edge and knowing what was happening back home was what was everyone's mind as word made its way through the ship.

* * *

><p>For those who are reading this, I hope that you have liked the chapter so far.<p>

Next chapter will be of Dr. Becket.

He will clean up the entire how "Ginn was brought back" question in more detail.

Also the Shalong stuffed animal is a reference to me doing a Rome marathon over a period of two weeks this past summer.

I also decided to play with the idea of what the Lucians knew about Earth, its customs, and its people.

Any Ideas for future chapters let me know.

* * *

><p>"Clone, Robot, Angel, or Alien in Human form... I am taking all bids!" The question everyone is asking as done by Bender Bending Rodriguez<p>

Please review


	5. Dr Carson Beckett

Three Years, Two Months, One Day - Dr. Carson Beckett

* * *

><p>This chapter is going to explain the entire "Ginn can't be alive because she is quarantined in Destiny's computer" dilemma.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Carson Beckett knew that the transfer of one's consciousness by the Long Range Communications "stones" was an experience that felt a little safer than being beamed through the Stargate, but the unnerving feeling that someone else was in your body made him wince. No wonder Jennifer for a month after her body switch checked the mirror by the edge of her bed.<p>

Now walking through the ship and seeing how rundown it looked, no wonder Colonel Telford had taking up studying with the Travelers communities in the Pegasus Galaxy. The ship looked like it was being held together with duct tape and bailing wire. Literally…

Telford had gotten with one of the Traveler leadership and had asked for an exchange program. The Travelers would send a small team to Atlantis to learn Ancient Tech, while a small group of Humans from Earth would learn about how the Travelers kept their ships flying. There had been some work done to learn what they could to do to teach the engineers what was needed to keep a ship flying with makeshift parts, but it was worth it. So far the Travelers had started to get replacement parts to keep their ships flying and Telford's team had found at least thirty Ancient ships of varying types that had started to return to the Pegasus Galaxy.

Between both groups, the teams had started to learn the secrets of the ships which caused a sudden shift of balance in the Pegasus Galaxy as even the Genii were able to go toe to toe with the Wraith. Between the new firepower these ships brought to bear and the Wraith being so weakened by the Hoffin Plague the Wraith were running out of options and were starting to see that suing for peace was their only option for survival.

So far Michael's research on creating hybrids was the icing on the cake as it had become one of the few options for survival available to them. A Wraith Queen had asked for a third of her forces to be converted to Hybrids to survive given the food situation as they had lost a newborn queen when she had fed on a human who hadn't been infected. It didn't matter if the plague victims had been killed; the plague had now spread through to the very soil and now had become part of the ecosystems throughout the galaxy. The idea of starving to death had forced many changes to Wraith culture. The Hybrids were the option left on the table as creating a Queen that was a Hybrid would guarantee whichever hive had one the most power.

So far Carson had seen a child born of one of these early Hybrid Queens to a Wraith worshipper a few months ago. It was strange, but given that when pushed to the limits, any species will seek ways of survival to stay live. But Michael's legacy would haunt planets for centuries to come given what Carson had done being his creator. Seeing Milla the Hybrid play with her doll brought it home for those on Atlantis. This wasn't a victory; this was death of one race and the start of another.

Was this what the Ancients had gone through when the Ori Plague had ripped through the Milky Way Galaxy? Breeding with humans for survival in the hope that the genes of your people would live on as the purebloods of your kind died out. . . Carson thought hard on this he was a descendant of such a decision. Now looking at this again ship, Carson wondered if any of its crew could through their genetic code had someone related to its builders and the ships they had built.

One of the Lanterian engineers on the ships that had been salvaged in Pegasus had left a manual covering ships built during the time Destiny was launched. The techs back on earth were reading it back and forth to see what they could do when contact was reestablished but it had provided plenty of insight to upgrade the current generation of ships that were coming out of the Earth and Stargate Union shipyards.

If all else failed, they knew now how to build a command chair that was compatible with the Antarctic defense system given that they had a bear of a time trying to get another chair from an abandoned outpost to plug into it.

Though Carson knew now that he wasn't the only Clone walking about that had been created by Michael before his death at the hands of Teyla.

Breena a clone of an Ancient had been found by Ronin after hearing rumors of a Runner that was killing Wraith left and right. The crew had nicknamed her Buffy after the number of kills done by her and the fact that one of her kills had shoved an oak tree right through the Wraith. It wasn't until Ronin had tracked her down after weeks on her trail and a number of sliced and diced unhybridized Wraith that she finally collapsed after fighting with Ronin for several houses straight.

By the time Breena had been checked for tracking implants and for-said implants were removed, they had learned that Breena had been an Ancient Combat officer stationed at an outpost that had been overrun by the Wraith during the closing days of the war. She had entered into Stasis on her ship to get back to Atlantis and somehow when Atlantis evacuated the ship changed course 10,000 years ago to head to earth. Then the ship changed course again when Atlantis had come back on line and eventually after ages, the ship had been found by Michael. Given the Ancient Stasis process, Breena's body had aged to the point where she was over a hundred years old, and not wasting an opportunity, Michael cloned her mind and body into a new construct that was about sixteen years old.

Breena, fought back against the experimentation that was done to her, through Michael did tag her. So taking an opportunity, she escaped and went on the run about a week before Michael died at Teyla's hands. With the beacon in her going off, Breena was hunted for a long time by other Wraith in a galaxy she knew little of.

Only after Ronin had brought her back to Atlantis Breena had learned the fate of her people. Most of that was when Breena had broken out of the infirmary, stolen a uniform, and was in the process of stealing food from the mess hall. After a few tense moments, Ronin had been able to talk her down and let her knew what it was like to lose one's people. There was so much history Breena had to go through in learning, but like the rest of the crew, finding a balance was beneficial as she helped figure out how to get Atlantis up to its former glory. Though after all the things she had been through, the standard Ancient Stick had been removed from Breena's ass so hearing of what had happened to Destiny she had lent her knowledge in getting the crew home. Or at least according to some rumors from the research team, to get Destiny fulfill enough of the mission to allow for the computer to request support from Earth.

Now seeing how Destiny was holding together given that the stuff he was seeing had been MacGuyvered to serve purposes other than what it had been designed for.

Carson turned to see that there were a line of clay planters that had been made from scratch sitting along some of the more open areas of the ship. From the looks of the plants inside, the crew had gathered what looked to be ferns, aloe and a few other plants that looked to be a mix of food crops with one plant that looked to be strawberry-like.

"Liking the garden plants." The soldier named James said as she stopped to see what he was looking at.

"Yes... I am... are you having food issues or..." Carson said as the Lieutenant touched the side of the planter.

"Oxygen, mostly... The filters can do so much, but having to recharge the lye in the chamber every six months is something that we feel don't comfortable with... Even with the synthetic filter stuff Rush found on Nuvos." the Lieutenant paused for a moment before she continued. "Having a few plants around seemed to makes this place seem less drab and all we have to do is water them to get air. The clay and charcoal filter for the water that Brody cooked up has made the water a bit more palatable." Carson was starting to get the idea. With that the Lieutenant reached over and broke off a blade of grass from the planter and put it in her mouth. "Sorry, some of us suck on this grass because it has caffeine in it."

"Ah..." Carson said as he noticed a Lucian woman with blond hair walked through the hallway with a male Marine carrying a panel.

"Coming through..." The Marine said as the two people opened a door with Go'uld writing on it.

"What's going on?" Carson said looking at the situation.

"A few weeks ago we found some sort of matter printer in the ship. For the most part we have been trying to rebuild the botanical dome by prefabbing parts and having the two maintenance bots, Jan and Jayna do the instillation process. So far we have had to tag the sections with some shorthand symbols." Beckett walked over and studied the symbols.

"So why is some of the stuff written in Go'uld?"

"Because one of the techs the Lucians brought with them is the one doing the repair work." James said as she moved down the hallway. "The guy used to tag parts for a Lucian Chop Shop and most of the symbols mean location on the ship. For the most part since most of them had been brought back from the dead by our resident Ancient we all decided to cut them some slack and the fact that Destiny did a mind meld thing to a few of them."

"What did you just say?" Carson stopped for a moment as a floating sphere floated by before swinging down a hallway. "I know that you had some people brought back by the Ancients, but... from the dead!"

"Well, that is the strange thing. We don't know they are clones are not... Given after the return of those who stayed on Eden incident. The ones brought back feel... The only word I can use is... Whole... like they are all there." This is when James started to fill in some things. "Most of the information we have is from Ginn using Eli's iPhone to chronicle the events right after they awoke given that it has its own independent power source. Some of the theories that have been going around is that they are clones, robots, aliens... one of the more interesting ones is that they are angels. My personal favorite is that the Ancient used a beta version of a sarcophagus to bring the dead bodies back to life. Ginn is running with that idea... For Dr. Perry, I'm thinking Robot or Cylon in my honest opinion."

"Well, at least with me here, we can figure out what has been happening." Dr. Beckett said as James proceeded to guide him to where the ship's infirmary was. Walking into the room, Beckett saw a man in his early thirties wearing a black t-shirt and what looked to be grayish leather pants that many of the Lucian Alliance members wore reading through a floating display manual.

"Colonel..." the man said turning towards him.

"Dr. Beckett, this is Varro... one of the Lucian Alliance members... He was their field medic when they came through and one of the members of the Alliance that sided with us during the siege." Lt. James said as she dropped back to a corner of the room.

"Good to meet ya." Becket said with his thick accent coming through the Colonel's mouth. "Do you know where Lt. Johannsen is?"

"She said that she was going to take a shower with her daughter Carmen." The Lucian Medic said.

"So... how old is Carmen..."

"A couple of months old given the slowed rate that Destiny used to heal her body." Varro said giving information to the senior medical officer. "Though she has a few scars from where Destiny plugged stuff into her to supply her nutrients." There was something at caught Varro's attention. "TJ..." Turning around Beckett got a look at the young mother who was holding her daughter.

"Doctor Carson Beckett, former member of the Atlantis Expedition. Was assigned to the standby team when Destiny didn't check in on time." Beckett said offering his hand to the young woman. "I take it this little bundle in your wee arms is Carmen."

"Yes she is." TJ shifted her arms so that her child could be supported in a single arm.

"Mind that I examine your child?" Carson said waiting for the mother's approval.

"Yes, but there is something you should know. You are in Carmen's father." TJ said a bit ashamed. Carson started to realize the issues that would arise during the examination process if the system skipped back while he was examine Carmen. Not to mention the issues that would arise if someone walked in the infirmary. That was when a young woman walked into the room.

"Doctor Beckett, It is good that I found you." the woman said as it took Carson to realize this was the young woman that Mrs. Wallace had swapped with that was when he had an Idea of how to Examine TJ's child.

"Marian... I know that you have Emergency room training, but would you like to assist me in doing an examination of Lieutenant Johannsen's baby?" Carson said.

"You want me to aid you?" Marian said as she realized that Carson was giving her the chance to practice medicine again.

"Might be the first time, ever since you had been placed on medical leave that helping out a fellow doctor and you are a mother after all." Marian grinned as she walked over.

"So, what is our little patient's name?" Marian said as she came over to the bed.

"Carmen." TJ said as she watched as Marian was given a stethoscope by Carson.

"Well Carmen, My name is Marian and let's see how you are doing." Carson grinned as the former ER nurse got the chance to practice medicine again. With that Carson moved over to start to ask about how the crew was doing as Marian asked the occasional medical question about the child as Carson came in from time to time to double check, this wee one was in fairly good shape. Afterwards Carson had started to get more in-depth information about the state of the crew. Other than a few broken bones, scrapes, and bruises, the biggest thing that the crew had been concerned about was the return of several deceased crew members who had returned from the dead. But given that the medical equipment on board hadn't been fully accessible with operations manuals till lately and the crew had been waiting for contact with Earth to get a second opinion.

With that TJ brought up a holographic display of some of the equipment most of which Carson had been familiar with from his time as Atlantis's head medical officer, well the previous Carson.

Running through the data, he noticed that several of the Lucians and the Earth personnel all possessed the following markers of rapid cell replication, but also encoded Ascended energy signatures. The only person that Carson knew of that had those signatures had been Doctor Jackson. But there had been other information there too given what Carson remembered of when he examined the Asgardian Hermiodthat the neurological tissues looked to consist of clone upload data. Flipping through the data, one person... No two people had that layout.

A Doctor Perry and Lucian Tech named Ginn looked to be Asgard Clone type hybrids given how their brains were acting.

The rest seemed to fall into the category of deascended being constructs such as Doctor Jackson and hyper clones such as himself.

For the most part it would take some time, but sorting it out would be easy given that the resurrected crew fell into different categories from this data at hand. With that Carson alerted Colonel Carter who had come on board to start rotating the crew to the infirmary so that he could do physicals on the crew to determine the health of everyone onboard.

It looked like having Marian here was serendipity as he saw a light in her eyes start to glow brighter from the experience to practice medicine again even if it was for a short time.

Carson lives for days like this.

Now surviving Ronin's bachelor party. . . Carson shook his head. At least now Rodney had a reason to avoid it given Jennifer and Jeannie were flat out working with him to build the nursery.

Knowing Rodney he probably had a bio-meachanoid copy of Fran stashed away somewhere for Nanny Duties so she could be placed on Earth to help with the baby. An image that scared the crap out of him: The FraNannyAitor.

Carson knew that Sheppard had been placed in charge of the thing so that could mean anything could happen. With that Carson watched as a Marine brought in a woman who had her eyes covered with an Inuit snow goggles. Right now the patients were coming and seeing to how the crew was doing after three years was the major thing.

He did not envy what Colonel Carter had to do command wise as she explained the situation to the crew.

There was a plan just that it would take some time to implemented.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you all think.<p>

I hope that the Ah ha moment makes sense given that I was limited to Canon technology and knowledge available to the characters.

Also I wanted to give an update on the Pegasus Galaxy in this chapter.

Also, if anyone has an idea for a clan names for Ginn and Varro let me know and please send them to me with the subject header: _**SGU Clan Names.**_

Well next chapter - Colonel Carter and Lieutenant Scott


	6. Lt Scott

Sorry about taking so long to update to this chapter, but between life and school, I have been swapping between five different fanfic universes so finding the time and the right mood for the stories I am working on has been interesting. So far I have been pounding on my Witchblade, Tron, and Grimm fics with a little jaunt into the worlds of Trek over the last few months.

With much delayed anticipation I give you the next chapter in my Stargate Universe Saga.

* * *

><p>Three Years, Two Months One Day - Lt. Scott<p>

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Matthew Scott looked at Camille's body as she moved around the Bridge of Destiny. Realizing that the mind of this person was completely different from the body's owner after she identified herself, Matthew saluted and stated what was happening on the Bridge.<p>

Now give that when you have a superior officer on deck, you do your best to bring them up to speed as they started to speak to him and the other individuals who were monitoring Destiny's flight path.

"So Lieutenant Scott, since the crew finding the Destiny's Bridge, how have the navigational systems been doing?" Colonel Carter said running a hand along the edge of a monitor.

"Well, Ma'am." Scott said moving over to the Kirk Chair. "Destiny flies good when not under fire. But more or less at slower speeds she flies like a dump truck sliding on peanut butter. The rest of the time, she books like a bat out if Hell."

"So pretty much flies like an over-sized Al'kesh bomber with twitchy thrusters while towing an asteroid or a 1970 Charger with a Shelby Super Sport aftermarket drag racing package on it." Carter said turning around a seat and sitting down.

"Yes, Ma'am." Scott said as Brody turned around at the science station. "So far after Dr. Perry scratched the paint a while back, it has been learning curve for everyone. I think that ever since Destiny got her voice she has been giving those of us know enough ancient to fly the ship. Though I think she gets a little moody when we change our flight path off of the one she has mapped out for us." Brody said tapping a few controls when the system beeped at him to give him a update on incoming Gate data. "Scott, it looks like we are coming up on a few planets with high amounts of Iron, Trinitum, Calcium, Silicon, and a decent amount of Aluminum in their crusts." Brody reached over to the radio and called over an open channel. "Tessa, Gregory, looks like we are getting in range of those planets that you all were looking at for raw material for reloading the matter printer."

"You said that we were a few days out from being within Dialing range." A male voice said over the radio.

"Yes, we are. But we just got an update from one of the seed ships and from the looks of it we might have found pyrite. "

"That's good, looks like we can start making some replacement circuits for the ship."

"Yeah and probably make a few replacement parts for those IPod batteries that we need around here." A female voice said who was possibly Tessa given that the details of the voice were blurred out as the loud sound of equipment in the background partially made her voice hard to make out over the radio.

"Well, get the build-o-matic ready." Brody said turning back to Carter.

"Build-o-matic?" Carter said with curiosity.

"A matter printer we found a while back." Scott said as he moved over to find a open chair on the Bridge. "For the most part, you load raw material in on one end, and the system breaks it down and prints whatever item you, need. For the most part, it won't do explosives when we tried to make some more bullets a couple of weeks ago, but it would do a flashlight and batteries. So far we have been able to get around the explosive issues by tearing a few bullets apart so that we could print the rounds in their individual components and assemble them later with homemade gunpowder and a bullet loader that we have been able to print out."

"So for the most part you have been able to make some replacement parts and ammo." Carter said realizing that Destiny had manufacturing facilities on board.

"And tools. Some of them have had to be designed from scratch such as a bullet loader and a few medical tools TJ needs. But mostly we have a small team made of folks both from Earth and the Lucian Alliance that spends their time making the small things such as a sewing machine and a loom. Who knew how much technology we are dependent on that you have to be nearly Amish to run."

"Yeah, it has been a little strange since a bulk of them got poofed back from the dead." Brody said as Carter looked at him wide eyed. "I think the Lucian Members are still a little stitichish ever since Kiva got attacked by Destiny's AI Mind Reading system."

"I have heard about that. That Colonel Young and later Dr. Rush both had experiences inside a created reality the ship's computer system created." Carter said leaning against the command chair.

"Well, let's just say, Kiva got a little brain fried from the experience." Scott said looking at the commanding officer. "I think if it wasn't for Ginn doing what she did, everyone here would be in pretty bad shape. And Echo, breaking the rules the way she did to bring several people back from the dead has thrown some of the crew for a loop." That was when Scott looked at the door open to the Bridge. "Ginn..." Scott said as the Lucian Tech stood in the doorway with a Kino and its remote in her hands.

"Lieutenant Scott. Eli and I are... taking footage for the archive... and May... May I have permission to speak with..." Ginn stood in the doorway unsure what this person would do to her given that the person that was in Dr. Wray's body might be hostile or not towards the former Lucian Alliance member. Scott had heard some of what Ginn had gone through when she had been on Earth given her first debrief before General O'Neill hand intervened on her behalf. Mostly before Ginn had died that first time, she had proved her worth to the crew and those back home with some important intel about the layout and structure of the current Political structure of the Lucian Alliance. Quickly moving over to the door, Scott walked her in.

"Ginn... It's okay. Remember, you have friends here okay and wondering what has been taking place back home has been sitting on everyone's minds." Scott held her hand. Ginn realized that for the time being that she was safe and this person was just here to observe. "Colonel Carter, could you bring us up to speed on what has been happening back home, because Ginn here has more information about the time period when we were still in stasis." It took a moment for the Colonel to realize that Scott was giving her access to the person that would have the answers to her questions about what happened to Destiny during the time she was out of communications contact.

"Alright." The Colonel said as she took a seat in the Kirk Chair and started to fill in the Crew on some of what had been happening back home.

Major News Events such as the death of bin Ladin in Pakistan, the death of Steve Jobs from cancer, the standard politics and sports stuff that people wanted to know about. The big movies that had come out, etc... But it was the politics about what was taking place between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies that meant the most for the crew who have lived off Earth.

Stuff like what worlds the Lucians had taken or lost with the Tau'ri; But it was the fact that a new group of Lucians had started to appear on the interplanetary stage that had started to change the interplanetary politics of complete sectors of the Milky Way Galaxy. Not much was known about the leadership, but from what information had been learned, and been passed on by various SG teams was that this group wanted to leave Earth alone, had taken several victories in shifting the power base on several Lucian controlled worlds and had started to become powerful with the resources they had gained.

Other than an encounter that this group had taken over the former SGC off world penal complex called the Castle where the personnel had been granted control of their own world for return on any intelligence about current Earth politics. This Lucian group had been doing a sort of soft sale with worlds that had been taken over by force by the previous Lucian regimes and returned control back to them on the civic local level while asking for personnel and resources in return. Scorched Earth policies were immediately halted and those responsible had been executed to please the locals. When the Colonel had named one of the worlds Scott had to rush over to Ginn's side to prevent her from falling. It had taken a moment for her to compose herself and state that one of the worlds that the Colonel had named had been her home world. Iwerni.

"What have you heard of it... are the people alright? do they have crops coming in?" the Shock had hit Ginn hard. Scott had heard about how Ginn had joined the Lucian Alliance, now hearing that Iwerni was free from those who had taken her brought hope to her eyes.

"The Last report was that other than some emergency medical and food supplies that will be needed to cover the winter months, there has been a huge demand for hydroponics equipment for the cave farms that they have."

Scott looked at Ginn and realized that word about their home worlds would hit some hard and Ginn's reaction would in some cases be normal. But it would be the family stuff that hit the closest.

"Sir." Scott spoke his concerns. "When do you think the stone rotation will begin again?" There was a sigh.

"Not for a while until we do a rundown on the status of what the state of the crew is and there a lot of information that we need to bring you all up to speed on." This got Scott's attention.

"What type of stuff?" Scott said with concern.

"Like the F-303 and F-304 programs going public." Carter said as Ginn got a perplexed look but the rest of the crew on the command deck shook their heads.

"What happened?" Brody said with concern.

"To put it bluntly, one of McKay's rivals decided to turn something on he shouldn't have back on Earth and it took the Hammond, Apollo, Sin Tsu, and the Chekov to take it out along with a salvaged Ancient Cruiser and a Goa'uld transport ship commanded by the Free Jaffa nation aiding them." There was a pause from Carter before she continued. "It happened over downtown Las Vegas on a fourth of July weekend."

"Great..." Scott felt his head hit the edge of the Kirk chair and groaned. "So how much does the public know about the Stargate Program?"

"Rumors here and there, but we are using the information from the Prometheus X-303 incident to keep things under wraps that Julia Donovan did a few years ago. Considering that the 304's are just upgraded version of the 303 template."

"So I take it that a few folks were pissed at not knowing." Brody said shaking his head.

"Well considering that folks want to know how many aliens we have come into contact with and the tech we got from them, we have been a little slow. Given the mess, that happened. Atlantis is still classified along with a few other things, but the GAO, and a few political candidates want to make sure that there is some more disclosure."

"What about us?" Scott said putting his foot down.

"The public story that has been cooked up that you all were on a research team working on an Ancient ship, the planet exploded and to escape you used the ship. So far you have been trying to fix the ship and get it to change course for home. Other than that and the information that your family members know about your situation ,we have be have been doing a need as know release mostly for your sake." Carter was blunt with that.

"So how much do they know about the Lucian Alliance, The Free Jaffa Nation, the System Lords?" Ginn's question hit close with the realization that the crew was part Lucian now. There was a long sigh from Carter.

"They are known, but the individual fractions within each group we have been slow to release because of security concerns."

"So right now you need to create a plausibility story back home for us all in how we fit into the entire galactic picture." Scott said realizing that only limited information about the Star Gate program had been revealed to the public.

"Yes, there have been limited releases due to ongoing operations but so far we have given information that the SGC is now under IOA G20 UN mandate which means that the ships we do have cannot be used against other nations on the planet. They have been designated for off world defense only. So in the last few months I have had an IOA officer permanently assigned to the ship just to make the politicians happy. Woolsey on the other hand, well... he has a career future." Carter said leaning against the chair.

"So... you need to work out a story for us to follow so that when we visit back there or if someone comes here we are not dropping a lot of stuff about how dangerous things have been in the past." Scott said as Tessa got up and took the stage.

"So how much do you need us to snowball this? Because on my world there was a lot of things that my sister needed to know. That is the main reason that I joined the Lucian Alliance was to provide our leaders with accurate intelligence about the happenings and dealings in the intergalactic theater." Colonel Carter nodded at this.

"Well, looks like you might have to help guide us through some the nuances that will be taking place here on Earth and on Destiny." Colonel Carter said looking at the Earth/Lucian based crew.

"Well, looks like we have to start briefing the crew on the events en-mass." Scott said looking at the information display that showed the Gateroom. A slow amount of people started to show up there. But word has spread around the ship that contact had been made. That was when Scott got on the radio and spoke. "Greer... I need you to start helping guide people to the Gateroom. I think we are about to have briefing for the entire crew to hear." With that Scott handed his radio over to Colonel Carter. "Looks like it is your game, Sir."

With that everyone got the feeling that there was going to be some major events taking place among the crew and some of it would be life changing for everyone involved.

* * *

><p>Next Eli:<p>

* * *

><p>Please post a review below and thanks for the reviews and comments so far.<p>

Hearns


End file.
